


pink in the night

by mochaaaa



Series: corin and mando getting their shit together because they're frustrating me to no end [3]
Category: The Mandalorian (LadyIrina AU), The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armor Kink, Beskar Kink, Bottoming from the Top, Canon-Typical Violence, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Gratuitous Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Minor Violence, Not Beta Read, Partially Dressed Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possibly OOC, Sexual Harassment, Smut, Stabbing, We Die Like Men, a few light sprinklings of angst like blue cheese on a fancy salad, as in a lot of one lmao, but its shut down very quickly, but really he's just come out of his shell bc Validation and Love help with that, corin is a bamf, corin is a bit of a power bottom, he's more confident after having been with din for a while now so, hints of: - Freeform, i mean i guess thats not really minor is it, im gonna give the gays everything they want part 3: don't call it a come back, mlm author, neck kink, no that will never stop being funny to me yes im gonna keep saying it, now Goodnight i have so many assignments to do tomorrow aaaah, of course some in Mando'a who do you think i am, other stuff i am probably forgetting, playing fast and loose with mando'a as always, some of this is como se dice pretty filthy, the baby is safe dont worry, there's nothing official laid out but theres pretty clear power dynamics at play in the porn, they are soft tbh, use protection please yall, we're just going off of the assumption you can get tested in space and neither of them have anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22332691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochaaaa/pseuds/mochaaaa
Summary: Kriant must've drank a lot. Because no sane, sober man wouldthinkto pull a stunt like grabbing Corin'sass.(Well, Din excluded, of course.)Regardless of how drunk he was, he was in for a goddamngalaxyof hurt, now.Corin very briefly glanced over to Din, who now was looking back over at him. He could tell near-instantly from his body language that his Mandalorian was concerned, and was probably about to come destroy whoever was bothering hiscyar'ika.Faintly, Corin nodded at him before proceeding.He took a nearby bar patron's knife and stabbed it into Kriant's wrist on the bar before the man could even realize what was happening.-A drunk guy at the bar won't leave Corin alone, then thinks it's a good idea to try and feel him up.He's wrong about that, as Corin proves.Din kinda maybe sorta has a thing for Corin beating up assholes.More sexy times ensue!
Relationships: Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: corin and mando getting their shit together because they're frustrating me to no end [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585762
Comments: 31
Kudos: 305





	pink in the night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Family and Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758992) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



> lol the title is from a mitski song, one of a few songs i had on repeat while writing this (even if the tone seemingly doesn't fit at all). also included in said songs is 'from eden' and 'nfwmb' by hozier, and 'heaven in hiding' by halsey- all of which you may find more fitting lol.
> 
> SHOUTOUT to the mandorin discord crew for probably like, almost every idea here. y'all are so amazing, and help inspire me to write, which is not an easy thing to do.
> 
> come talk to us! 
> 
> https://discord.gg/MJXtWzs
> 
> Also lemme scream about LadyIrina!! Because AAAH her fics are so freakin' great! She's a lovely writer and a very sweet person, and we love her so much. <3
> 
> note: i wrote this then more or less passed out for a few hours, so i didn't get to check this over that well. i'll be going through it again probably in the next 2 days, and make little improvements here or there.
> 
> enjoy! :)

"Hey there, blue eyes. You here alone?"

Corin quickly rolled his eyes before turning in his stool to face the man addressing him. He wasn't sure of his intentions, yet, so it was best to be vague.

"Who's asking, and why should I care?" Hopefully enough to shake the man off if he was trying to come onto him, or demonstrate his lack of fear in any other case, but not enough to start a fight.

But, the man didn't seem too put off. He was quite a bit taller than Corin, maybe even taller than Din. Not _too_ burly, but had obviously had his fair share of brawls. Maybe an ex-Rebel, Corin thought.

"Name's Kriant. And maybe you should be a little _nicer_ , huh, sweetheart? Plenty'a eyes on a pretty little thing like you, in a place like this." He smirked, sending a wave of nausea through Corin. There was no way he'd let this jerk talk to him like that. Din was preoccupied at the moment, chatting with a potential client on the opposite end of the bar. Corin was silently thankful that his Mandalorian had taken the child with him, as this didn't seem like it was going to end well.

Calmly, he turned and stood to now fully face _Kriant's_ self-satisfied, predatory grin. 

"You're gonna leave me alone, now, Kriant. And I won't leave you on the floor crying for your mother." That ought to do it. Once men like him saw the contained fury in his eyes, they almost always backed down. At least, when Din wasn’t within earshot.

Kriant didn't seem to be one of them, unfortunately for him.

No- instead, he moved even _closer_. Corin could smell the strong alcohol the man must've downed before he decided this would be a good idea.

He held it together, though. Of course, the asshole didn't deserve this much leniency, but Corin would've hated to make a scene when Din could've been closing with the client.

"Ha! Are you kidding? You _really_ think you can take me? All I want is to show you a _good time_ , baby," he purred. 

Corin's patience was close to breaking, and he glared directly into Kriant's eyes.

"I said, _fuck off_."

Kriant must've drank a lot. Because no sane, sober man would _think_ to pull a stunt like grabbing Corin's _ass_. 

(Well, Din excluded, of course.)

Regardless of how drunk he was, he was in for a goddamn _galaxy_ of hurt, now.

Corin very briefly glanced over to Din, who now was looking back over at him. He could tell near-instantly from his body language that his Mandalorian was concerned, and was probably about to come destroy whoever was bothering his _cyar'ika_.

Faintly, Corin nodded at him before proceeding.

He took a nearby bar patron's knife and stabbed it into Kriant's wrist on the bar before the man could even realize what was happening.

Kriant howled deeply in pain, and the entire bar went silent in shock as all eyes fell upon them. Din was quickly making his way over, the child protectively nestled into his left arm. The crowd wordlessly parted for him.

No one dared intervene as Corin continued his assault. Kriant was kept in place by the knife, giving Corin the perfect chance to kick him where the suns didn't shine, and knee him in the face when he keeled forward. He couldn’t lie, it felt good to do. Maybe he’d think twice before touching anybody in the future. 

If he was still alive, that was.

"Corin! Are you okay? What happened?" Concern obviously laced his Mandalorian's voice.

So Din had joined them. Maybe he could help finish the bastard off. He had it coming.

But, Corin softened a bit upon seeing his beloved and the child there next to him.

"The piece of shit wouldn't leave me alone, then tried to cop a feel," he gritted out. 

The helmet slowly turned to face the beaten, bloodied man with a heat Corin had only seen a few times before.

Kriant looked up, taking in shuddering breaths, blood now running out of his nose in a slow stream. His glassy eyes widened in realization as he took in the sight of a Mandalorian glaring down at him paired with the man that had just stabbed him.

"Let me handle him," Corin insisted, removing the knife with a _thwick_ , and dropping it onto the bar. Kriant let out a pained yelp as the blade was taken out of his arm.

"Are you sure? Because I've got a few ideas," his Mandalorian growled. 

The man on the ground whimpered. "No, please, I'm sorry! Okay? I-I'm sorry! Just don't kill me!"

They didn’t have much time to respond, however, as Kriant’s friends were coming now, and they _probably_ weren’t friendly. Corin readied himself for another confrontation.

The three men who’d approached them were about the same size as their friend. All of them were examining the scene, and sizing the two of them up. 

However, Corin could see their aggression fade as they realized they wouldn’t stand a chance.

“I suggest you get out of here before we have any more issues. You don't want to join him." Corin kept his face neutral, but his voice held a threatening tone. It wasn't exactly necessary, but it made sure they'd be left alone.

Distractedly, he heard a sharp intake of breath come from his Mandalorian. But, not sensing any emergency there, he kept his gaze on Kriant's friends.

Suddenly, the one in the middle turns to his friend on his left. They began speaking in a language he did not recognize nor understand. However, their demeanors certainly revealed that they were in disagreement about something. Probably on whether to stay and fight or retrieve their unconscious friend and leave, while they still could.

He wasn't sure if Din knew what they were saying, or not, but by the time the third man got involved, it'd exploded into a full-on argument. It was almost comical to watch.

Naturally, they took this opportunity to escape without further incident. Kriant's friends didn't notice. Good luck was still on their side, then.

-

Once they made it back to the inn where they'd earlier decided to stay, Corin noticed a slight difference in his Mandalorian's demeanor. 

It would've been impossible for nearly anyone else to pick up, but he'd been around Din longer than likely anyone else in his adult life. So, he'd picked up a few things.

And now that they were in a relationship, he could certainly read Din's somewhat rigid body language as they stood side-by-side. Antsy. What he wasn't sure of, yet, was how he was going to express this once they were in private.

Once Din accepted the kind innkeeper's offer to watch the child for the night, though, he pretty much had figured it out.

Corin gently rubbed the kid's ear, causing him to giggle and coo, a bit. He smiled, and Din gave the child a similar goodbye.

"We'll see you in the morning, _ad'ika_ ," he murmured.

The woman's daughter, who was perhaps 15, took the child- who seemed excited to have a new playmate- with a genuine, beaming smile. Corin's gut feelings about people were usually right, so he decided not to worry about the kid.

The innkeeper bid them goodnight, and secretively winked at Corin before they headed for their room. He began to feel his heart thumping in his chest in anticipation. 

Din wanted them to have the room. Alone. 

It'd happened before- sometimes, they'd both get quite riled up after finishing an intense job, the adrenaline of it still pumping in their veins as their bodies moved together. Usually in the cockpit, sometimes inns, like this one. (They always made sure the child was safe beforehand, of course.)

But, this time was a bit different. It wasn't a job, and Corin had simply defended himself from a very handsy, rude drunk. So, he was curious to see how this would play out.

They reached their room, finally. Upon entering, Din slowly turned to face him, and stepped closer into his personal space, with an air of remarkable self control. Corin kept his expression smooth, though he already felt heat radiating throughout his body.

"You always drive me _crazy_ , _cyar'ika_ ," his Mandalorian murmured, before shoving him back, against the door.

He gasped lightly at the feeling of hands on his hips, and at their close proximity.

"Well, what was I supposed to do? I was _all_ alone with no big, strong Mandalorian to protect me. Apparently, I look defenseless to strange men in bars."

Faintly smirking, he guided Din's hands further back, to cup his ass through his pants.

"But there's only _one_ person… who gets to touch," he whispered. 

Din growled possessively in response, shoving his thigh between the other man’s own.

Grunting in surprise, Corin instinctually grinded down onto his lover. Suddenly, he had an idea. A very good one, at that.

He grabbed Din’s biceps, and flipped them around to pin his Mandalorian to the wall. 

Only now, the hands on his ass pulled him down against Din’s strong thigh in a steady rhythm. 

Well, that wasn’t playing fair. He’d pay for that one later.

Corin groaned at the friction, causing his Mandalorian to chuckle. He could definitely keep going like this, but that’s not what he wanted. And he figured that wasn’t what Din wanted, either.

So, he pulled Din’s hands off of his behind, instead holding them on either side of his Mandalorian, to keep him in place. 

Much better.

“You _like_ how I can defend myself, don’t you?” Corin teased, knowing it was probably true.

"You like seeing me rough up anyone who bothers me, who tries to touch me. Anyone who isn’t you,” he added breathily, thrusting his hips down on the last word for emphasis. 

“ _Yes_ ,” Din hissed. He shifted slightly in Corin’s grasp, but made no attempt to switch back to their previous positions. 

“I do. I’d have done it myself, but you had him on the floor before I even got- _fuck_!” 

Corin tried- and failed- to not look smug as he rubbed his own thigh into Din’s crotch. He was just as hard as Corin. 

“I know, love. I was _gonna_ tell him how my _boyfriend_ wouldn’t like him talking to me that way, but he had to push his luck. Like _someone_ just did,” he sighed. 

"Don’t forget who’s _really_ in charge here, Din. I’m calling the shots.” 

Without warning, Din was alone against the door. He blinked, staying in place as he watched Corin quickly dig through their things. Instantly, he knew what his _cyar’ika_ was searching for. 

Corin finally found the bottle of lubricant nestled in the side of Din’s bag. It was about ¾ full, still, but it was a fairly large bottle. Once he’d bought it at a market on a milder planet they recently visited, they’d taken advantage of as many… opportunities as they could. 

He sat on their bed, and looked back over to his Mandalorian, who’d waited for Corin’s next move. The thought made something twist, deep in his stomach. 

"Come here. Take off your armor,” he ordered, grinning, beginning to strip himself. First was Din’s old armor, then his beskar. They’d gotten more in past months, and Din always insisted on giving it to him. Usually, he wore both shoulder pauldrons and a wrist cuff on his right arm with pride. It automatically associated him with Din, so he loved to show it off when they were out. 

Right now, though, he fully intended to take it all off. 

Din was making much quicker work of his armor, gloves, boots, and cloak, of course. He’d had much more practice. 

Once they were both armorless, Corin pulled his Mandalorian down onto the bed, with him. Finally, now that he could work around underclothes, he had access to skin. 

“Mmm,” he hummed, kissing Din’s bare neck, before gently dragging his teeth down the side. A few times, he sucked hard enough on the skin to definitely leave small marks- and only he would know they were there. 

It always made Din weak when he touched his neck, and he took full advantage of this as he pushed the man to lay down on the bed. 

“ _Corin_ -” Din let out a strangled moan. To once again pin him, Corin climbed to straddle his lap, mouth still attached to the other man’s neck. Hands went under his shirt, grabbing at his bare waist. 

Corin sat back a bit, lifting his shirt over his head and tossing it to the other side of the room. Now, Din’s hands roamed all across his stomach, his back, his shoulders. 

His nerves were on fire wherever his Mandalorian touched him. 

Din seemed to have a revelation about something, and frantically grabbed his hips. Corin stopped his movements, brows furrowed in slight concern. 

“What’s wrong?” 

If he didn’t know better, he’d have said Din looked sheepish. 

“Don’t laugh.” When had he ever laughed at him? Well, there was the time they’d mixed up their clothes after a… similar event, and Din was forced to do the whole job in a shirt and pants that were clearly too small. 

That _was_ pretty funny. 

“I’m not gonna laugh,” he promised, smiling patiently, if a bit curiously. 

His Mandalorian considered him for a moment, before exhaling and relenting. 

“Maybe you could… keep the armor on,” Din said hesitantly. 

Corin wasn’t sure what to say. He’d never considered either of them using their armor for anything besides utilitarian purposes. It was there to protect them while they were working. 

But, he remembered, armor had special meaning to Mandalorians. 

Maybe this was something from their culture he'd never heard before. 

“Just the armor. If y-you want,” he added, hoping Corin wouldn’t feel pressured to do anything just because he’d asked for it. 

The more he thought about it, the better of an idea it seemed, really. If they could find a way to not make it uncomfortable, it might actually be kind of sexy. 

_Why not?_

“Yeah, okay,” Corin nodded. “Let’s- give me a sec.” 

After some maneuvering, he was off of Din’s lap, and standing next to the bed. 

Aware of Din’s eyes on him even with the helmet, he stripped himself of his pants with as much finesse as he could manage. 

His eyes shifted to the discarded armor on the floor. 

Din’s old armor, now his. 

The beskar Din gave him, as well as the pauldron from Raga. 

Slowly, he assembled it all, not used to the different sensations directly making contact with his naked skin. 

He first noticed the straps gently pulling with every movement, over the broad muscles of his chest and thighs. 

Next was the metal. It was a bit of a shock to his system, as his skin was warm from their little session. The thigh pieces in particular made him shiver, but he’d always had an affinity for the cold, so it wasn’t necessarily unpleasant. 

Finally, he noticed himself in the small mirror above the dresser, adjacent to the bed, as he sat back down. 

...For just half of a second, he could see himself as his Mandalorian did. Flushed skin, eyes hooded and glassy with unrestrained lust. _Wow_. 

It was a stark contrast from the man he was used to seeing in the mirror, in the past. CT-113 had very little joy in his life. But here he was, deeply in love with this man, who loved him just as much in return. 

With that thought, he pounced on Din, whose hands landed on the shoulder pauldrons, before experimentally raking down his body. 

“This what you wanted? You like seeing me in your armor, nothing else?” Corin purred, finding his footing again. 

If the groan of approval and hardness pressing against him was anything to go by, the answer was a resounding _yes_. 

Corin loved how easily his Mandalorian always fell apart for him. _Just_ for him. 

"Can I ride you?” He knew what the answer was almost definitely going to be, but they’d always made sure to ask first. 

Din gave him a look through the helmet. It was intense, but otherwise unreadable, reminding him of how he’d look at Corin before they got together. Like when he’d walk around obliviously after a shower solely in a towel, the water dripping down his body. 

And then he realized: it was restraint. 

" _Gedet’ye_.” _Please_. 

Well, he didn’t need much more encouragement than that. 

Corin reached over to where he had left the bottle of lubricant, and popped the cap open. 

Keeping his eyes on the visor, he poured the cold liquid onto his Mandalorian’s slender fingers, and moved the hand behind him. And slowly, into him. 

The feeling had become so much more familiar to him, by now, but that hardly meant he’d grown tired of it. 

Quite the opposite, really. 

It took a deliberate effort on Corin’s part to not get overambitious and thrust down, as his lover’s finger began pumping in and out of him. He gasped small breaths at each movement, distantly wondering how he was going to remain quiet throughout this. 

Corin wasn’t afraid to admit it- he could get vocal. 

His Mandalorian took it slow, only adding a second finger when his _cyar'ika_ was getting obviously impatient, letting out louder and louder noises. 

" _Din_ ," he moaned, voice hinting at his growing desperation as the other man stretched his fingers inside. 

“Not so cocky now, are you, _cyar’ika_?” Din teased, and he could just _hear_ the smirk, there. Corin felt himself growl in response, activating something primal inside him, before he held the hand still and began quickly fucking himself on it. 

A surprised hitch of breath escaped his lover, who could only watch it happen. His left hand gripped the side of an armor-covered thigh hard enough to likely leave bruises on Corin’s bare skin. 

"Let me fix that.” 

He pushed another one of Din’s fingers inside, grinding down harder, now. His muscles strained slightly from the effort, and the edge of his chestplate began digging into his abdomen, but Corin hardly noticed. 

“I can get… _really_ cocky, Din,” he murmured innocently. 

"Corin- _shit_ -" 

Corin cut him off by roughly pulling him to sit up, and wrapping an expert hand around his cock inside his pants. 

"I'm gonna use you to fuck myself, now- unless you want me to slow down." He tried to break out of their roles as little as possible, while still making sure Din knew they could stop at any moment. 

His Mandalorian panted, catching his breath, and gave him a small nod. 

Corin grinned wolfishly. The anticipation had been building all night, and here they were. 

He freed Din from the tight confines of his pants, stroking him with feather-light, teasing touches, and removed the hand from behind him. 

Corin pressed their foreheads together, inhaled deeply, and slowly sank down. His eyes closed, as he focused on relaxing his body, murmuring in Mando'a. 

" _An gar, bal an ner_." _All yours, and all mine_. 

Corin's breath caught at the feeling of the flushed head pushing in, but he forced out an exhale, continuing to lower himself. It was no small feat- Din was pretty big, even soft. 

Still, they'd done this much rougher, before. Both knew he could take it. 

After a few moments filled only with the sound of their heavy breathing, he found himself seated to the hilt on Din's cock. 

He opened his eyes, pulled back a fraction of an inch to get a good look at the helmet, before promptly raising his hips and thrusting back down. 

Distantly, Corin heard Din cry out, strong hands squeezing around his hips in reaction. 

But, he found it hard to focus on anything besides how fucking _good_ it felt to have Din inside him. 

And he wanted _more_. 

He wanted everything his Mandalorian had to offer. 

Suddenly drunk on power and lust, Corin repeated his previous action, lifting up and slamming down to meet the other man's hips. His armor lightly clanked from the intensity of his movements. 

This time, Corin felt raw pleasure shoot through him like _pure_ electricity, causing him to tense and practically scream Din's name along with a string of profanities. 

He'd hit it _just_ right. 

Naturally, he kept going, rolling his hips with little mercy. 

And Din- he'd ceded just about any control he had left, except for the possessive, harsh grip he maintained on the other man's thighs. 

Usually, he wasn't _quite_ as loud as Corin. 

But, whenever his _cyar'ika_ had been feeling especially dominant, like now, more noises slipped out than he'd have liked to admit. 

And this time, some of them _may_ have been close to whimpers, seeing as he was left with next to no reprieve. 

After the first few thrusts, Corin became marginally more aware of his surroundings. His hair and neck had become slightly damp from sweat, and his chest heaved from the exertion, so far. 

But, he'd only just begun. 

Staring straight into his Mandalorian's visor, he pushed the other man to lay flat once more, leaned over him, and pulled Din's arms up to pin them above his head with one hand. 

" _Cyar'ika_ , _wayii_ -" 

Corin smirked at Din, head tilted just so, as he grinded down particularly hard. His Mandalorian groaned in frustration, trying to buck his hips up, but to no avail. 

The ex-Trooper was not going to let him off that easily. He never did. 

"You were so _cocky_ earlier, _serim_? Pushing me against the door, and all. What happened?” He leaned down a bit, feeling his biceps and hamstrings tremble from the strain. That wasn’t nearly as important as the man under him, however. 

“Mmm, you wanted me to take the control out of your hands. To tell you what to do, to hold you down and ride you until we’re both screaming,” Corin sighed, feeling the heat grow deep inside him more and more with every word he spoke and each pump of his hips. “Or am I wrong?" 

“Yes, t-that’s why- _ah_ \- _gar lise alorir, jorcu ni emuuri bic_ ,” he gritted out. _You can lead- because I like it_. 

It took Corin a moment to translate that bit in his head, but he was almost caught off guard by Din’s honesty. Din often found it easier to say things in Mando’a, and had been doing so lately, now that he knew Corin would understand him. 

Very much encouraged by Din’s words, he moaned, and continued speaking. 

“You like me wearing your old armor and my beskar while _you fuck me_? Knowing that every time I put it on and take it off, every time I feel it shift when I walk, I’ll think of this?” Corin growled. 

He could feel Din starting to go to pieces under him, as he began getting close himself. The building heat was starting to make him erratic in his movements. 

Din’s hips writhed as much as they could as Corin pushed himself on and off of them (his thighs were going to kill him later, he realized). 

The wrists in Corin’s grip remained mostly still, but just to be a bit of a brat, he lightly dug his nails into the exposed skin. 

No matter how many times they did this, touching that first sliver of his lover’s skin he’d ever seen would always be the most intimate thing he’d ever experienced. 

“Elek, ner cyar’ika- ni copaani anade kar'tayli meg gar gana.”  
_I want everyone to know who has you_. 

If he was being honest, Corin wanted everyone to know, too. 

He couldn’t string the words together to reply, however. He’d ignored his own aching cock up until this point, and he was going to go mad if he didn’t have Din touching him sometime _very_ soon. 

Corin released Din’s wrists, and led a free hand to wrap around him. 

His Mandalorian immediately understood, and began skillfully twisting his wrist and flicking his thumb, fully intending to get back at Corin for all of the torture he’d just gone through. 

And it worked. The stimulation on both ends became too much. His body began to seize up, breaking the rhythmic grinding of his hips into irregular, haphazard movements, trying to press into that sweet spot as much as he could. 

Then he came into Din's hand, hard, unsure of if he'd closed his eyes or his vision had momentarily left him. Corin hadn't even realized his moans had gotten increasingly loud until he was almost yelling. 

"Din, Din, _Din_ , _oh_ -" like a prayer. 

He all but collapsed on top of the other man, completely pliant. 

Just as he started to come down, his Mandalorian grabbed his neck, and touched his helmet to his forehead, his own body spasming. Din then came, buried deep inside his _cyar'ika_. 

He desperately grunted out something that sounded like it was possibly Mando'a, but more than likely was Corin's name. 

After a few breaths, Corin raised his now-heavy head to check on his Mandalorian. 

"Are you alright? We need to clean up, after that." 

Din looked up, and nodded gently. 

"I'm alright. And sounds like a good idea." 

Corin gently smiled, but winced at the feeling of Din exiting his oversensitive body. He made his way towards the bathroom, gathering what he'd need to clean up himself and Din, who was likely already falling asleep. 

Unsurprisingly, he was right. He was not going to complain, though. 

Instead, for a moment, he fondly gazed upon the other man's sleeping form. _How had he gotten so lucky as to be with him_? It still amazed Corin every day that his Mandalorian still wanted him there, by his side. 

Carefully, he wiped them both down with a wet cloth, before drying them off with a dry one. 

He then removed the armor, setting it all in a neat pile next to the bed. 

Finally, he climbed up into the bed with Din, laying his head on the other man's chest. 

"I love you," his Mandalorian murmured sleepily into Corin's hair, lazily throwing an arm over his waist. 

He grinned widely, snuggling even closer. 

"I love you, too." 

And for that moment, he didn't care about Imps, bounty hunters, or anyone else that was hunting them and the child. 

When he was here, safe in his lover's arms, they could never touch him. 

_~fin~_

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading! hope you enjoyed! i'm gonna try and let my brain rest For Once now lmfao


End file.
